It's To You I'll Always Return
by loving'it4321
Summary: They are all dating for almost a year.. but the boys have won have trip through the jungle, and a part desert, but their guide disappeared, and the boys have to get home through the killing sun, dangerous animals, hunger, and adventure.. But they won't lose hope, because they have four beautiful girls waiting for them home.


**Hello guys! I have a new story! It about, well of course about Nagumo X fem. Suzuno.. it's always that couple because I LOVE them!:D**

**Hehe... well I hope you will like it, and on one part of the story Nagumo sings, I put the link for the song in the story, it's worth listening, maybe you understand the story better.. well hope you enjoy! Btw the song is from a movie I used to watch a lot when I was a child haha, I thought I suited right in this story :P**

* * *

Couples:

_**Nagumo X (Fem.) Suzuno (Main Couple!)**_

_Hiroto X (Fem.) Midorikawa_

_Atsuishi X Clara_

_Netsuha X Kurione_

* * *

_They are all dating for almost a year.. but the boys have won have trip through the jungle, and a part desert, but their guide disappeared, and the boys have to get home through the killing sun, dangerous animals, hunger, and adventure.. _

_But they won't lose hope, because they have four beautiful girls waiting for them home.. and they know that giving up, also means giving up on the ones they love so much.. but their adventure is harder than they thought, and will they be able to come back alive.. or...not?_

_Ohw and btw, Suzuno and Nagumo are engaged! The trip to the jungle is a kind of bachelor party!:P_

* * *

...

"Come on guys, you have to let your girls go! Our you will miss your flight!" Hitomiko said to the four hugging/ almost crying couples..

"Be careful!" Midorikawa said, to the red-head who had his arms wrapped around her, and had pressed his fore-head against hers... "I will, I love you darling!" Hiroto replied.

"I love you to, sweetie!" and then she gave him a gentle kiss...

...

"Clara? Should I bring you a present back home?" Atsuishi asked..

Clara grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.. "No.. I'm glad enough when your home again, after a fun week with your friends of course.. I want you to have fun, so don't think about presents.. just fun!" and she sweetly smiled at him. "You are so sweet, that's why I love you so much Sunshine!" and he pulled her in a quick kiss..

...

"Did you forgot anything?" Kurione asked, and Netsuha sighed.. "No sweetie, we checked it for a hundred times.."

"Well I know you, you nitwit, you always forget something important!"

"I checked it darling, really!"

"Sunscreen? water bottle? your binocular? Your passport? Food? Do I forget something?"

And he sighed again.. "No, you didn't forget anything, now! Gimmi a kiss!" he teased.. and pressed Kurione closer to him.

She smiled and then softly pressed her lips against hers.. "I love you! And make sure you come back safely, and put on your sunscreen!"

"-_-'"

"What?! I bet you'll forget it!"

"I love you to sweetie!" and he cut her off with one last kiss..

...

"So you're going to the jungle, will you promise me! You won't get eaten by a loin or something, I want you home in one piece alright?!" Suzuno said to Nagumo, she sat on his lap, Nagumo leaned against the wall and had his head on her shoulder, they were watching the other couples for a while, what made them giggling.. _(especially Netsuha and Kurione..)_

"Of course I will, I will never leave you alone, you know that, and by the way!.. I will just kick that loins ass!" he said proud.. what made Suzuno sweat dropped..

"Yeah, yeah! We know what you can do, now!.. let's just say that.. I will miss you!" and she turned around to him, and looked him right in the eyes..

"Suzuno? You know, you are the one I'll always belong to!" Nagumo said with a sweet smile on his face.

"I know sweetie, you asked me to marriage! How can I possibly think, you don't belong to me, you are mine, and I won't let you go!" and that made Nagumo's smile go wider.

"Good! That's what a wanted to hear, now! Give me one of those nice kisses of you!" Suzuno smiled and slowly leaned forward to give Nagumo a passionate kiss..

...

"GUYS! Your plane is leaving in a minute! Say goodbye!" Hitomiko ordered...

All guys gave the girls one last kiss and then by waving goodbye walked into their plane..

"So This will be a man weekend!" Netsuha screamed! When he sat down on the chair and stretched himself out, with Atsuishi next to him, and in front of him were Nagumo and Hiroto..

"Yeah Nagumo! This weekend is to celebrate your freedom, after this you have a family to take care of!" Atsuishi said..

"Well, I won't regret that, and you guys will once have to do it too, I know you are all wanting to ask them to marriage, just to afraid..you can better do it quick, before they look for someone else.." Nagumo responded..

"Well I just wait for the right time!" Hiroto said..

"WHAHA! Hiroto you are just as afraid of us, don't think of any excuses!" Atsuishi laughed..

"Yeah, you are just as bad in thing like that as us, just admit it!" Netsuha joked..

"Pff" Hiroto replied and looked the different way, what made the other three laugh like crazy..

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Excuse, can you keep it down a little, you are disturbing the other passengers!" the air hostess said to them with a friendly tune, but her face made you scared at the same time..

They gulped and went to sit up straight really nervous..

After a few hours they arrived at the hotel.. they packed out and went to drink something together in the bar, next to the hotel they stayed in.

"PARTYYY!" Nagumo screamed and hurried into the bar.. with Netsuha following him screaming: "BEEEERRR!" and both ordered an drink at the bar I drunk it up in a flash. "Next one!" they said when they put down their empty glass... Hiroto and Atsuishi went to sit next to them..

"I won't drink too much if I were you! We have to go to the jungle tomorrow." Hiroto said..

"Yeah I don't think you can go if you have a hangover.." Atsuishi said when he saw they ordered another beer..

"I know, I know.. but let's just have fun, I mean it's my party right!?" Nagumo said as he walked over to a table and the rest followed him, all with drink.. (actually everyone ordered beer..)

"So Nagumo, What do you want to do?" Hiroto asked..

"Isn't that obvious?! We are going to make this a night we will never forget! We're close to a casino! Why don't we drink here, and then head to all the money!" and he smirked..

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Atsuishi said..

"Well let's do it!" Netsuha screamed.

They all lifted their glasses, and bumped them together in the middle and screamed: "CHEERS!"

* * *

_**Next morning:**_

Nagumo woke up, he slowly opened his eyes, but when he looked around he saw he was lying in the bath tub.. his head hurts, and he was quite queasy.. he opened the door and..

..O.O..his jaw hit the ground!

Everywhere he looked was dirt, there walked a chicken around the room, the TV was broken, there lay some chair's on the sofa's.. and all kinds of clothes covered the floor.. the faucet was dripping, causing a huge water stream..Hiroto lay spread out on the floor, Atsuishi was covered in make-up, laying on a chair.. and well Netsuha was kinda gone..

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" he screamed what made the other two wake up in a shock.. but their reaction was the same as Nagumo's..

...O.O...O.O...

"Whaa~.." Hiroto wanted to say but got cut off, by the front door that opened, and they saw Netsuha hurried in..

"Dudes, why do I wake up in the lobby, totally NAKED!" Netsuha screamed, and when they looked down they saw he covered his private stuff with a newspaper..

"WHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed and Netsuha's head became scarlet..

"No serious dudes, what happened...and... what happened to the...room, and you Atsuishi, you look like a girl hahaha!"

"Always better, than naked in a lobby!" he said while he crossed his arms..

"Ohw SHUT UP!."

"GUUYSS!" Nagumo screamed.. "Does anyone know anything about yesterday?"

"No not a clue.."

"I totally lost it.."

"I wish I knew how I ended up naked.."

"Well..that's not good.." Nagumo thought out loud..

"YOU THINK!" Hiroto angrily screamed.. and Nagumo rolled his eyes.. "What if something bad happened..." Atsuishi said...

"Well, let's forget it, we have to be in the jungle mansion, for about a hour.. so Netsuha..please... dress yourself.. Atsuishi clean your face.. me and Nagumo tried to make the room a little clean, and then we go.." Hiroto ordered and everyone sighted..

They did what they had to do, and they were right on time at their destination, exhausted, but on time..

"Good so everyone is here?!" the instructor asked..

"Yeah! Kinda.." Nagumo replied and let out a huge sigh after that.

"Now let's go, you all had the courses right?!" he asked again.. all looked at each other, suddenly Netsuha said: "Yeah of course!" and all three looked at him.. they pushed him back, so they had a private conversation with the four of them, in a circle with their heads to each other..

"Netsuha are you NUTS!" Atsuishi hissed.

"Yeah, what if the courses was about us SURVIVING!" Hiroto panicked.

"Normally I agree to you Netsuha, but I think they're right, I promised my wife to come back in one piece, I don't want to get eaten by a loin.." Nagumo said..

"Well you probably said to her you'll kick that loins ass, I know you longer than today, but what should that courses be about then, we have a guide, nothing can go wrong.." Netsuha responded.

"He how did you knew that!?" Nagumo asked.

"I knew it to!" Atsuishi said while he held up his hand with a straight face.. "Me too!" Hiroto said while he nodded.

"(O.O) Am I that transparent?" Nagumo asked kinda shocked that they all knew it..

"YEP!" they all replied, with their faces extreme serious..

"Now serious guys, you are all just freaks, I'm not going to the jungle with people like you by my side!" Hiroto said..

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Netsuha screamed..

"I mean that if I go with you, I'll end up death.." he calmly replied..

"OH YEAH AS IF YOU ARE SO GREAT!"

"No I don't say that, another reason not to go.."

"SHUT IT!" Atsuishi interrupted.. "Let's just go, and we'll see what happened, I mean Netsuha was right we still have a guide.."

"Are you serious?" Nagumo asked, looked at him as if he was going nuts..

"Yeah why would I say it if I wasn't su~.."

"Uch-uch!" the instructor coughed. "Shall we go!"

And all four walked towards the jungle, three weren't quite sure, but Netsuha thought it was cool...

They had to go through the desert by car, it was hard to hold, because of the heat.. after that they arrived in the jungle, then they drove for another half hour, and then they were at their destination..

"That sure was hot!" Netsuha said, while he stretched himself out, and got out the car, followed by the rest.

"Okay people, let's go, we head to the falls, and then we will return, it's a trip from about three hours, you got your water bottles, and knives right?"

"Water bottles CHECK! Knife..wait!? KNIFE?" Netsuha screamed..

"Yeah in the courses they tell you always to bring a knife, dangerous animals will never rest, especially when they're hungry!"

"Ohw.. yeah.. almost forgot.. he-he.. knife...ch-eck..."

Netsuha looked behind himself, and saw the other three giving him a death glare, and you could almost tell from their faces that they thought: _'Netsuha, you're the first getting eaten!'_

And he gulped while he quickly followed the guide.

After one and a half hour walking they arrived at the falls, it was really beautiful, it was one big fall, with all kind of huge protrusions. They were at one of those protrusions, but that was already huge..

"Well dress yourself, and take a jump in the water! It is good!" the instructor said, while he jumped in the water..

"A-Are you sure?" Hiroto said, while he looked around, for dangerous animals..

"YEAH SURE!" the guide screamed from out of the water..

"Uh guys what's that?" Nagumo asked while he pointed at a green/brown stick that headed to their guide.

"Uh that looks like a cr~..." Atsuishi wanted to say but got cut off by a huge crocodile, that led off his mouth, and with one bite their guide was gone..

(O.o) (0.0) (O.O) (o.O)

"W-Wh-Where is our guide?" Hiroto asked..

"E-Eaten by a cr-crocod-dile.." Nagumo replied.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Netsuha screamed, and from panic he ran to a tree and climbed in it.. he hang on to a branch.. suddenly he heard something sis and he saw a snake over his arm, he immediately let go of the tree and landed on the ground with a big thud..

He ran to the rest who were still looking at their eaten guide and Netsuha hide behind them.. and he whispered: "guys... we are going to die here.."

"THAT ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE!" Hiroto screamed..

"I CAN'T KNOW OUR GUIDE GETS EATEN!"

"NO THAT WOULD BE EVEN MORE PERFECT!"

"HEY YOU AGREED TO GO, DON'T BLAME ME!"

And that continued for a while.. Nagumo still in his own thought slowly walked away and let himself fall on the ground a few feet's further.

He stared in front of him, while his eyes started to tear up, Atsuishi who was listening to the stupid fight, noticed it and walked over to him.. he kneeled down and lay a hand on Nagumo's shoulder..

"What's wrong bro?"

"You all don't get it!" he replied, what caused Hiroto and Netsuha to shut up and looked at his direction...

"What don't we get?"

"My wife...Suzuno...WE SHOULD GET MARRY ABOUT FIVE DAYS! SHE IS...she is...waiting..for me...I CAN'T DIE HERE! SHE IS WAITING IN A BEAUTIFUL WHITE DRESS!" he screamed while he pulled almost all his hair out, then he jumped up, and ran at a random space and started to kick everything around him.. "SHE" and he kicked something "IS" and another thing... "WAITING FOR ME!" he screamed with all his power, so all birds in the area fly up to the air.. and he fall down on his knees, and fell forward so he leaned on his hands looking at the ground, while tears left his eyes, forming a small puddle on the ground.

"Nagumo calm down." Hiroto said while he walked over to him.. "Then we just have to be back in five days.." he added, and helped Nagumo up.

"That isn't possible.."

"Why not?"

"Look at you guys, Netsuha can't even take care of his self, I'm mean look at him, he's burned alive.." Nagumo said hopeless while he pointed at Netsuha, who's veins popped out of his head.

"Atsuishi will never be able to kill a animal when the times come, he is a real wimp!" he continued.. what made Atsuishi's veins also popping out..

"And you, well where do I start.. you like t~.." he wanted to add but got cut off by Hiroto who had his hand pressed against Nagumo's mouth.. "I think we heard enough, tulip-head!" he hissed.. and Nagumo gulped, because Hiroto looked like if he was continuing his line, he was going to be in the same stomach as their guide..

"You know, you all should have more faith in your friends, we all have our positives, why don't we go sit down, and consult about what is who's job.." Atsuishi suggested, and the rest nodded yes and went to sit in a circle a few feet's away from the water, well... actually very far from the water...

...

"Well, Netsuha what are your good sides?" Atsuishi asked..

"Uhm.. I'm hehe good at everything!"

"Now serious.."

"THAT WAS SERIOUS!"

"-_-"

"Whaa~..."

"Netsuha! I think you would be able to be our bait!" Hiroto interrupted.

"(O.o) B-Bait? T-that doesn't sounds r-really g-good..."

"Good plan! Netsuha your the bait!" Nagumo agreed..

"You guys really don't like me, do you?"

"Okay Hiroto you?" Atsuishi continued.

"I read a lot of books about plants, so I think I might be able for the food!"

"Okay Netsuha as bait, Hiroto takes care of the food, Nagumo you?"

"I did a lot of camping, so I might be able, to build us a quick sleep place, fire, and protection for wild animals!"

"Okay! Settled!" Atsuishi finished..

"Wait, what about you Atsuishi!" Netsuha noticed..

"Well, I'll be leader! I can see if you're doing your jobs good!"

"That's way too easy, you have to do something useful to.." Nagumo sighed..

"OH~... That's useful!"

"No, I'm sacrificing my life, you can do something more, yeah useful!" Netsuha pouted..

"Yeah what do you think of something to shower, some place without crocodiles, and drink water..." Hiroto suggested.

"NO WAY! I won't get eaten by a crocodile.."

"_Cough_- WIMP!" Nagumo sarcastically coughed.. and received a death glare from Atsuishi.

"FINEEEEE..." he surrounded.. and they started their journey, by walking toward the direction they came in..

...

_**Two hours later:**_

"Dudes! Does anyone knows where we are?" Netsuha whined.

"Does it looks like we know?" Hiroto simply replied.

"NETSUHA NITWIT, OF COURSE WE DON'T KNOW!" Nagumo erupted, because Netsuha asked the same question at every tree they saw..

"Calm dude, I was just asking..."

"Yeah.. for the past two hours, all the time again.." Atsuishi sighed...

"Fine! I will shut up!"

"FINALLY!" all three screamed in unison..

'_grrrrr'_

"W-What was that?" Nagumo asked nervously ..

"I-I have no idea..." Hiroto replied, quite scared.

"I know.." Netsuha softly replied, and he pointed at a huge black jaguar in front of them, clearly hungry..

All swallowed deep from the nerves.. and then Atsuishi softly bumped Netsuha and whispered: "Y-Your the bait! Come on run.."

"I'll get eaten if I do that.."

"Well that a shame, I will tell on your funeral that you died in a heroic act.."

"You hate me don't you.."

"_GRRRRR!" _ roared the jaguar..

"AAAAAAHHHH!" all four screamed like little girls and started to run like crazy..

* * *

**Well that was the first chappie ;)**

**I hope you likes it.. and let me know what you thought about it, no flames please, only if you have something where I can work on in a nice way**

**See ya all!:)**


End file.
